A number of applications are available directly through web browsers and web portals. These applications can be accessed directly from a browser and generally do not need to be downloaded or installed on user equipment (“UE”). These applications can include webmail applications, like Gmail, online auctions sites, like eBay, and myriad other applications. These applications can run or otherwise exchange data using the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), WebSockets, and other protocols.
A shortcoming with these applications is that, when there is a problem with a web application, there is currently no way to track the problem via the UE. In other words, because the application is running remotely on an application server and is accessed via a web browser, the process essentially bypasses the UE. Thus, any error checking or logging applications on the UE do not “see” the transactions associated with the web application. Because of this bypass, when the UE malfunctions (e.g., freezes, reboots, etc.), receives an error code from a server or network entity, or experiences other issues caused by the web application, it is often difficult or impossible to identify the cause.